User blog:Uniquemusician/Chapter 5 The Escape Part 1
Thank you for the reviews. This chapter is the shortest one I’ve written hope you like it…but there will be other parts to it alright. I just got so much school work this weekend I thought it would be good to put up shorter chapters until the work load goes down…which will be hopefully soon… Well, have fun reading!!!=D ''' Blackstar quickly squished her eyes shut praying to God this was just some horrible nightmare she'll wake up from in any second. Sadly when she reopened her eyes she found herself in the same place of torture. She thought: 'How?...What?...Oh right sleeping gas...I can't believe Jake would do that...I bet they changed him....' Then suddenly Blackstar heard a loud groan come from the other side of the room; she still hadn't recognized what it was from. She fixed her vision to look father across the strange and dusty old room to find in horror that the groan was coming from one of her friends...Jack Anderson. Blackstar examined him noticing he was still in the same thing he wore to the lock in and she looked down to realize she was still Blackstar. She then just realized starring at Jack that his hands were cuffed to the wall and his feet to the floor. Blackstar thought: 'Well at least they didn't make us stand by cuffing us to the wall.' Jack then slowly fluttered his eyes open taking in his surroundings of the strange room he was sitting in. His brown eyes bugged out in horror remembering everything that had happened last night; including suddenly blacking out. Jack starting to freak out tried to quickly get up from sitting on the floor but cursed loudly in pain when his wrists and ankles hit metal. He then looked around himself to realize his hands were cuffed upward on the wall while his feet were cuffed to the floor. A voice then spoke up from across the room, "Don't bother boy were both trapped in this prison." Jack then slowly turned his head towards the sound of the voice coming from the other side of the room. He had to squint but finally realized it was Blackstar the girl who saved Donna and had saved his butt. Jack asked still really confused, "Hey! Uh...Blackstar right?" Blackstar relieved that the Black Warriors were nice enough to have left her mask on. She nodded responding to him to continue. Jack continued, "Do you know why we’re here?" Blackstar rolled her eyes and said, "Well, I ran away from this place and for some reason they want me to come back. But you I have no clue." she lied smoothly at the end. Jack rolled his eyes and sarcastically said, "Great..." He continued, "So how do you get out of these things?" Referring, to the metal cuffs that were attached to chains that were currently chaining him to the wall and floor. Blackstar said, "How would I know I've never been in this kind of situation before, boy." Jack slumped a little and said, "My name's Jack. And out of all the situations you've been through you've never been through this." Blackstar shook her head sadly and said, "Sorry Jack." The both 14 year old teens just sat there in silence for a few minutes. Jack said breaking the silence, "So...Blackstar got any good escape plans on you?" Blackstar said simply, "Uh...we could pray." Jack exclaimed, "Oh...come on!!!" Blackstar glared deadly at the brunette and snapped, "Don't give me that Jack! I don't see you coming up with any great ideas!" Jack retorted, "Well you got us in this mess in the first place!” Blackstar snapped angrily, "What! No, I didn't you could've stayed out of it but oh, no you just had to be Superman right! I can take care of myself!" Jack snapped harshly,"Oh, really then how come you got into this situation! You’re a frigg'in teenage girl...that Bullet kid was right you’re not able to do...whatever your doing protecting the kids at Seaford High, whatever it is! You were probably winging it the whole time weren't you?" Blackstar yelled getting really irritated with Jack, "It's called playing along!" Jack yelled, "No, it's called winging it!" Blackstar opened her mouth to protest but quickly shut it, not caring what Jack thought of her anymore. I'll she knew was that she needed to protect him not fight with him. Jack looked across the room at Blackstar slightly confused by her actions. He said, "Say it! Whatever you were going to say just say it!" Blackstar looked down at herself not wanting to make eye contact with Jack's brown eyes. Jack cocked an eyebrow and said, "So you aren't going to talk to me are you?" He waited a minute to see if there would be a comment coming from the fighter blonde. Sadly, she just kept her head down in silence. He continued, "Well, I'm taking that as a no." The two locked up teens just sat there in an awkward silence, when suddenly they heard a loud bang and what sounded like footsteps coming down the stairs. Both Blackstar and Jack looked up towards where the noise was coming from. Suddenly, a bulky 33 year old man showed up on the bottom of the steps that came from upstairs. The man had dark brown hair, but his eyes were a piercing blue. You would think he was Blackstar's father. He was wearing long blue jeans, a big black T-shirt, a black leather jacket, and no shoes but just a pair of white socks. The thing that creeped Jack out a lot though was his creepy...evil looking smile and was him also wearing a pirate patch over his left eye. Jack looked at the man standing before him and Blackstar in horror but on the outside he was making sure to look confident and fierce. He then looked over at Blackstar who was also looking up at the creepy man you had come down into this strange, old room. To Jacks surprise she was staring blankly at the man with no emotion at all, like she was so use to his scary presence. Jack tried to see if he could see any emotion in her piercing blue eyes but surprisingly he saw no emotion whatsoever. She was looking at the man just the way Jerry would look at an Algebra Test...blankly and bored. Jack thought: 'This girl is so good at hiding her emotions and I thought I was good, but she's able to pull a Jerry look...now that's SWAG!' Wait...did I just say swag? Man I have got to stop hanging out with Jerry.' The creepy man then walked over towards Blackstar. He then scrunched in front of her to face her face to face. The creepy man said sarcastically polite, "Well, hello Blackstar." Jack rolled his eyes really getting irritated for being stuck here. Blackstar looked him straight in the eye and sneered, "Roger," deadly glaring at him. Line Break"........................................................................................... At Seaford High a honey blonde headed girl slowly woke up from the hard, dirty, cold cafeteria floor leaving her sweet dreams. She looked around slightly confused seeing other of her classmates starting to wake up. She looked down to find herself sleeping on the cold floor. She wondered why she wasn't on top of her sleeping bag which confused her even more. She started to think about what had happened last night and as she started to remember her deep brown eyes flashed with horror. She got up frantically from the floor and ran over to where Jerry, Eddie, and Milton were peacefully sleeping together cuddling on Jerry's green sleeping bag. She thought that this would've been a good picture to submit to the yearbook committee but she sadly didn't have time to find a camera. She quickly shook the teen boys awake. Of course it's never that easy to wake up three teenage boys. Eddie groaned, "5 more minutes momma, please!" Milton groaned, "E=Mc2" The honey blonde rolled her deep brown eyes at that. Jerry just did his Indian War Chant in his sleep yelling, "No! No! Not the boogie monster!!!" The entire freshman had to plug their ears for that one. The honey blonde sighed frustratingly and yelled, "Eddie, Marge is giving away free cupcakes! Milton they came out with French Horn Hero 2! Jerry, Kelsey wants to make out with you!" Instantly, the three teen boys woke up frantically but ended up knocking into each other. They all groaned together painfully. The honey blonde couldn't help but smirk at the boys. The boys then finally stopped groaning and looked at the honey blonde standing in front of them, finally waking up. Jerry groaned, "Kim! Why would you wake us up on a Saturday?" He then looked at his right wrist and continued, "At 6:00 a.m.!" Kim rolled her eyes and snapped, "Jerry first of all there is no watch on your wrist and second of all do you guys not remember what happened last night!" Jerry, Eddie, and Milton's eyes all bugged out in horror remembering about the strange night. Milton then exclaimed, "Where's Jack?!" Eddie slowly exclaimed in horror, "Where's Roxy?!" The four teens then quickly looked around the cafeteria to see no Roxy or Jack insight. Jerry then randomly suggested, "Maybe...they ran off together to go make out?" Kim turned to glare at Jerry and snapped, "No! They wouldn't do that and Jack's not that type of guy!" Jerry exclaimed, "Okay...geez Kim chill!" Kim exclaimed frustrated with worry, "Alright look I'll go look for Roxy and you guys look for Jack. Got it?" The guys replied simultaneously, "Got it." They then all went off in search of their missing friend. Line Break..................................................... Roger smiled evilly at the petite girl chained up and sitting in front of him and said, "Well, it's nice to see you Blackstar." Blackstar sneered, "Well the feeling isn't mutual Roger." Roger glared at her and snapped, "What is that suppose to mean?" Blackstar responded with a glare, "It means get me and Jack out of this prison now!" Roger snapped, "No! You and the boy will stay here forever whether you like it or not young lady! And this time I will make sure you don't escape! And you will follow my RULES!" He raised his scruffy voice at the end making Jack wince. Blackstar glared deadly at him with her piercing blue eyes and challenged, "And if I don't?" Roger chuckled evilly at the petite girl glaring daggers at him responded, "Then you'll be responsible for your friends blood," as he looked across the room towards Jack. Jack hearing this; his eyes instantly bugged out in horror. Blackstar was playing it cool on the outside, but on the inside she was really freaking out. Roger then looked at the two teens and said while starting to walk up the stairs, "I'll send someone down to bring you to the training room for what I like to call "Boot Camp." He then left the two teens down in the strange room slamming the door behind him. Blackstar quickly looked over at Jack with concern seeing that he was trying to play it cool, but was really freaking out. Blackstar seeing this said, "We'll make it out of here soon. I promise Jack." Jack looked over at the worried fighter girl, but for some reason his worries and fears instantly faded away by her words. For some reason his heart told him to trust her words and that’s exactly what he did. ''So what do you think? Should he have trusted Blackstar with his life or not. Or is Blackstar really protecting Jack? Or is she really working against him? Or has 'Father' manipulated the girl in some way? Maybe....just maybe I haven't been telling you the truth of Blackstar the whole time. So...maybe I'm an author that loves to twist minds...but well who doesn't? I guess you'll just have to read and find out: 'Is Blackstar who she truly acts to be?' Or is she just as twisted as Roger?' And do you think there's a mystery about Roger who supposedly isn't her father seeming to have the exact same piercing blue eyes as Blackstar? So...go ahead keep reading to find out. I could just be leading you on and twisting your mind. But either way Blackstar is still a bigger mystery than she seems...well maybe... So please review...and tell me what you think about Blackstar (Roxy) so far.... Is there more that lies behind those piercing blue eyes? Shine always, JJ P.S. Sorry...if it was too short just once, I wrote how Jack decided to trust her words I thought it would be a good place to stop. REVIEW'' '' Category:Blog posts